Happy Together
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Greg y Chris deciden hacer algo que debieron de hacer hacía mucho. Fic de descanso para mis fics. Dedicaciones adentro :)


**Happy Together.**

Era una dificil desición aquella. Oh, vaya que si. Gregory miraba atento los papeles que le convertirían en el jefe supremo y absoluto del impero financiero de su padre, de su despreciable padre que había maltratado a su madre por años, y que a el lo habia djado solo, con libros y sus nanas. ¿Como se le ocurría siquiera que el iba a dejar a ...? ¿Por un imperio? ¡Oh vamos, amigo! Gregory miro el reloj. Maldijo. El vuelo del desgraciado de Chris saldría demasiado pronto. Pensó en el mientras hablaban del testamento. Su madre estaba alejada de todos, con su hermoso rostro triste y melancolíco. ¿Como se trevían a tratarla inadecuadamente en sus narices? Cuando el notario termino con el testamento, y llegó el turno de Gregory, el rubio solo pudo mirar a su mamá y darle la sonrisa secreta de ambos, antes de que los separaran.—Bueno. Ya que por estos escasos segundos soy el heredero universal... No voy a firmar.—Los murmulos cubrieron la sangre.—Es mi desición que todos mis bienes pase a manos de mi madre, de Catherine Howards de inmediato. Todos los que estuvieron con mi padre bien, dadles un 5% y despedidlos. Fields Incorporations donará sus ingresos, al 25% a una buena causa..—Recordo al hippie y al judío, que tenian una organizacion dedicada al cáncer, a donativos, y a caridad.—Enviadlos a Estados Unidos, a Colorado, al condado Park para ser más específicos. A nombre de Stan y Kyle Marsh, un cheque de 125 millones. Roberts, Gideon, Norman, Richards, tomas 10 millones para cada uno. A los empleados dadles u a buena suma de dinero. Romped relaciones con Escocia. Mi diligente por elección es mi madre, pero a pesar de que no podrá ella sola.—Miró a una muchacha pelinegra y a un hombre alto y serio.—Heaven y Doran, os dejo todo.—Asintieron solemnes.—A mi, si me necesitan, estaré muy ocupado estos meses.—Miró a su madre estupefacta, mirandolo.—Ma, si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estaré...

Cat asintió, para luego sonreír, y darle un abrazo a su apurado hijo.—Haz lo que te diga tu corazón...-Le susurro orgullosa.

_Imagine me and you, i do__  
__i think about you day and night__  
__it's only right__  
__to think about the girl you love__  
__and hold her tight__  
__so happy together_

Gregory salió corriendo casi volando antes de dirigirse a su hermosa Volvo plateado._ Oh si_, penso, _Chris tenía razón. Soy un jodido Edward Cullen_"-¿A dondé señor?

-Al aeropuerto, por favor.—Arrancaron casi de inmediato. El camino se le haría largo, demonios que eso lo sabía. Pero tenía... Tenía que llegar.

_If i should call you up__  
__invest a dime__  
__and you say you belong to me__  
__and ease my mind__  
__imagine how the world could be__  
__so very fine__  
__so happy together_

Christophe DeLorne entrego el dinero juntado con esfuerzo para recibir los boletos. Francia. Regresaría, despues de tantos años. Intento no pensar en su pequeño, en su amor, en su jodido y hermoso y amado inglés. Tenía que ser fuerte, muy fuerte.—Su vuelo sale a las 14:55 señor DeLorne. Que tenga una buena estadía en _BitAero..-._El frances agradeció antes de mirar el reloj en la sala de espera de abordaje. Maldijo a su suerte. Faltaba aún una maldita media hora.

_i can't see me loving nobody but you__  
__for all my life__  
__when you're with me__  
__baby the skies will be blue__  
__for all my life__  
__Me and you__  
__and you and me__  
__no matter how they tossed the dice__  
__it had to be__  
__the only one for me is you__  
__and you for me__  
__so happy together_

Gregory estaba a punto de sufrir una maldita crisis de histeria. El trafico no avanzaba. El auto estaba atascado a una jodida avenida antes del jodido aeropuerto... Tenía... Tenía que llegar. Richards se dio cuenta de aquello, y cuando se volvió a girarlo, Greg se dio cuenta que aunque haya sido engendrado por un narcisista egocentrico, aquel anciano chofer, sería siepre su verdadero padre.—Corred joven señor. Corred, salid y corred...—

Y con eso basto para que Gregory Fields saliese corriendo del auto. Con todas sus fuerzas y ganas cruzo aquella atestada avenida, esquivando autos, rogando no caerse, y rogando que por una vez en su vida... La suerte estuviese de su lado. Pero luego pensó que la suerte ya estaba de su lado. Desde que se cruzo con el enorme y hermoso frances en la tranvía en el pueblo a las afueras de Liverpool. Desde entonces la vida le sonrió. Desde entonces el tenía la suerte de su lado. Desde su primera frase, desde su primer encuentro, desde su primera sonrisa, desde su primer beso, desde su primera vez que la suerte y Dios mismo le daba un regalo, un regalo precioso que debía ahora alcanzar. Desde el momento que el frances le enseño que se sentía ser amado, desde que le poso sus cálidos suaves y ardientes labios sobre los suyos, desde que lo enseño que era sentirse uno con una persona por primera vez... Por primera vez. Chris no se podía ir... ¡El tenía que alcanzarlo, maldición!

_Me and you__  
__and you and me__  
__no matter how they tossed the dice__  
__it had to be__  
__the only one for me is you__  
__and you for me__  
__so happy together_

Chris pensó una ultima vez en Gregory cuando miró el reloj. Estaba tan lleno de él. Se cargaba todas las primeras experiencias de ese torpe. Desde aquel hermoso primer beso, hasta aquella sublime y perfecta primera vez en la que el lo reclamo como suyo para siempre. Como saboreaba sus labios cada mañana, y adoraban sus cuerpos cada noche. Como morían cada madrugada, y renacían juntos cada amanecer. Como Gregory Fields Howards, su princesa de cuento, su inglesito estirado, su torpe rubio se había robado y amado su corazón. Por alguna razón de la vida, la fila para abordar se hizo eterna. Maldijo a los cabrones britanicos por ser tan desesperados. Le dedico un ultimo pensamiento a Gregory cuando abrieron el puente para subir al avión. Miro una ultima vez atrás antes de cargarse la mochila, y arrastrar la maleta a la fila.

Entonces escucho una voz.-¡¿Como que no puedo pasar?! ¡¿Sabes quien putas mierdas soy imbécil?!..—Chris parecio encogerse por primera vez en su vida ante la voz de alguien. Gregory estaba como loco. ¡Esos... idiotas no le dejaban pasar! Desesperado le pateo en la entrepierna a uno para luego salir disparado por entre la brecha en la seguridad. La gente comenzaba a comentar, divertidos, conmovidos. Chris por fin harto de tanto murmullo giró el rostro y casi le da un paro al verle ahí...-¡Chris, Christophe DeLorne!

Soltó la mochila al momento que la gente completamente emocionada por la escena lo contemplo expectante.

_Me and you__  
__and you and me__  
__no matter how they tossed the dice__  
__it had to bethe only one for me is you__  
__and you for me_

-No te vayas Chris...—Grito desde su lugar, corriendo aún. Cuando llegó a sus brazos, la gente estalló en aplausos.—No te vayas. Me has convertido en parte de ti. No te vayas ahora... O mejor...—El rubio le sonrió feliz con lagrimas en los ojos.—Vamonos juntos...—

-Pero.. Y tu empresa..—

-¿Que _merde_ es eso?—La sonrisa de Christophe fue cegadora, y el corazón de Greg saltó de felicidad ante aquello. Cuando los labios se tocaron una vez más, los gritos llenos de alería y emoción de la gente le llenó los oídos. Ahora estaba seguro que haría. Que harían ambos. Ambos estaban seguros que harían ahora que estaban irrebocablemente inseparables...

Sonriendo se tomaron de las manos luego de aquel beso, y se prepararon...

_so happy together__  
__so happy together__  
__how is the weather__  
__so happy together__  
__we're happy together__  
__so happy together..._

Para seguir a su corazón...

_so happy together..._

**Dedicado a mi Cereal Pascual.**

**Nada me hubiese hecho más feliz, que ver tus comentarios en mi enfermo fic, de una obsesión. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.**

**Garu0212:**

**Bienvenida de vuelta Lady.**

**luis carlos:**

**Gracias por tus valiosos reviews. Y la respuesta de la próxima victima de Damien la tienes tu. **

_**Happy Together-The Turtles.**_** Un fic inspirado en la escena final de "Imagine Me&You". Una hermosa pelicula, una hermosa escena, para una hermosa pareja.**

**Y sus hermosas Criaturas.**

**Con eterno Cariño y Afecto, Elisa.**


End file.
